My Piano Teacher
by Nightmare of HTF
Summary: Daddy! When I grow up, I wanna be just like you! But I never knew wanting to be like my dad would lead me to falling in love with a chaotic man... Rate M Just encase of later scenes and Rated M for violence.
1. My Piano Teacher

**Well, this is story that's been in my head for a while. I hope you guys enjoy my short story!**

**Summary: **_Daddy! When I grow up, I wanna be just like you! _But I never knew wanting to be like my dad would lead me to falling in love with a chaotic man... Rate M Just encase of later scenes and Rated M for violence._  
_

**Chapter 1: **My Piano Teacher

**5 years ago...**

I was watching my Piano teacher play me a piece from Mozart called Für Elise. It was so beautiful, the way his fingers moved the keys to make the melody and sound of the piano was extremely fantastic... I could listen to him all day! My Music teacher is named Philip Owens, But I call him Flippy cause he ends up getting mad at things for no reason. He's only a couple of days older than me and he teaches me Piano! He's so cool!

My Dad is the best though, he plays with many other musicians in a band. I told him when I grow up I want be like him so that's how I started to play the Piano with Flippy. I'm happy that I made the choice of starting to play Piano, if I didn't then I wouldn't be sat here with him right now.

"Flaky-chan, are you paying attention?" Came the voice of my music teacher. I blushed and gave a shy laugh whilst scratching my head, making a few flakes fall to the floor. Flippy sighed at me and petted my dandruff covered head. "Seriously that's too cute... But I'm here to teach you Piano, not for you to space out all the time." He told me making me pout.

"I-I-I cant h-help it..." I stuttered. I could never speak clearly in front of Flippy... I don't even know why. Flippy frowned at me and looked at the Piano. "Why is it always me you stutter around and when you're around others you speak all cheerful..." Asked Flippy as I looked away from him. Flippy pulled me to him and I blushed a red as it matched my hair. He pressed his lips on mine making my eyes widen at the fact that he kissed me. It was only short, he withdrew from my lips and I was just sat there in confusion and embarrassment.

Flippy placed the music sheets in one pile and picked his bag up and left the house. I remained on the piano stool and touched my lips. My first kiss was with my teacher... sort of teacher...

**Present day...**

"Flaky wait up!" Called my friend who had glasses on with dark blue hair. His name was Steven but I call him Sniffles because hes always crying over something stupid. I turned to see Sniffles panting as he looked at me. "Why did you run like that?! You know I'm not as fast as you!"

I just laughed and shook my head at him. "You're a strange person Sniffles, I like to run." I smiled making him puff his cheeks out and blush with embarrassment. "Well I don't..." he muttered under his breath. I saw Giggles and Petunia walking down the corridor. Petunia is the girl with the blue hair and the pine tree necklace and Giggles well Georgia is the pink haired girl with her redish pink bow in her hair. I call her Giggles because shes always laughing.

"Flaky! You're super hot friend is looking for you!" Giggles said gushing and giggling. Petunia nodded and held her face. "He's so muscular... and hes RIPPED!" Cried Petunia making me sigh as I knew who they were on about. I looked over and heard a bunch of random girls scream seeing the shirtless man walking down the corridor. Green hair and eyes and wearing an army get up. I smirked and whispered to Sniffles. "You still have his shirt right?"

"O-Of course I do..." Sniffles whispered back. I grinned and spoke. "If he asks, tell him I have it." with that I ran out off the building and into the court yard. I saw Flippy speaking with Sniffles and Flippy looked right at me. I gave a shy smile as he smirked at me. I quickly ran out the court yard and into the other side of the school building. I looked for a place where he wouldn't dare enter and looked around. "The toilets are filled with them make up sissys... Library? Female nerds will stare at me whilst trying to reach the top shelf... Janitors closet?"

I knew he would come in here but its an unlike place to check really. I sat on the floor and opened my bag and saw Flippy's shirt. "Sniffles... that little..." That's when I saw the door open and I swallowed hard. In front of stood a pissed off Flippy. I gave another smile and he closed the door behind himself. "Pass it."

"P-P-Pass what?" I stuttered and he glared at me. Soon as I knew it, I was on the floor, pinned underneath Flippy. I blushed and looked at him. It was weird, seeing the man before me was my music teacher and my best friend yet... how come it felt like it was more than that?

"I have had it, every time its me..." I heard him speak and I looked at him in confusion. "W-W-What do you m-m-mean?" I asked him as he came closer to my face. I saw furiously blushing as I stared at him. "You're stuttering... its always around me... Why?" he asked me as I looked away from him.

Flippy placed his hands on my cheeks and pinched them making me blink and wince. "Ow! H-H-HEY! W-W-What was that for!" I stuttered making him let go and suddenly kiss me, his tongue in my mouth. My eyes widened and I couldn't push him away due to being so weak. I could only lay there and try my best not to respond but the more I try not to, the more I want to. I shakily wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back with the same amount of passion as he was doing to me.

I could feel his breath against mine and is tongue against my own as they thrashed around. I closed my eyes tightly and felt his hand travel down under my shirt. My eyes shot opened and I pushed him weakly. He saw my reaction and he moved off me. Why did you do that?" I blushed looking at him.

"To stop you from stuttering around me." Flippy said as he placed his shirt on. "Remember when we were younger and I kissed you? You stopped stuttering around me for a whole day." he simply said making m blush even more. "Come on, class is starting soon."

I opened the door and saw Giggles and Petunia pouting at me as Sniffles was looking away. I blushed as Flippy smirked at me and grabbed my hand. "Come on." he said and dragged me to class. "We didn't do anything!" I called to them all making them all pout even more.

**Flippy's POV:**

I looked at Flaky who was sat next to me. We share a desk since everyone has to sit in twos. Flaky looked so cute today, very cute... I could hold her in my arms and kiss her all day and maybe more, but she would never let me. She was too shy around me. In addition she likes a boy named Splendid who is in our Math, English and PE class. Lucky bastard.

Splendid likes Giggles though and she has a boyfriend named Cuddles... Well charlie, everyone calls him Cuddles because of him hugging everyone. Flaky started that. I whispered to her. "After school is your lesson, remember that." he said to her happily as she nodded. Once the bell rang I got up and left to my next class. I was in home economics sadly as Flaky was in her home economics class.

I ran down the corridor and out the building, I always skipped this lesson. I walked into the school car park and soon as I knew it, a car beeped at me and I turned too see it and my eyes widened. Everything went black after that...

**Well this was a fun chapter! This is how Flippy got his PTSD's. I hope you liked this chapter!**


	2. Meeting Fliqpy

**Well, this is story that's been in my head for a while. I hope you guys enjoy my short story!**

**Summary: **_Daddy! When I grow up, I wanna be just like you! _But I never knew wanting to be like my dad would lead me to falling in love with a chaotic man... Rate M Just encase of later scenes and Rated M for violence._  
_

**Chapter 2: **Meeting Fliqpy.

_I ran down the corridor and out the building, I always skipped this lesson. I walked into the school car park and soon as I knew it, a car beeped at me and I turned too see it and my eyes widened. Everything went black after that..._

**Flaky's POV:**

I looked outside to see paramedics and an ambulance, the students ran to the window and someone yelled. "Its Phillip!" My eyes widened and I ran outside the class and into the car park. I saw Flippy going into the ambulance and I rushed over. "Can I go with him? He has no one at home and his brother isn't here either." I told them.

The nurses looked at each other and nodded. I went inside the ambulance and stared at Flippy, he was bleeding from his head and his heart beat was very fast. I shook and held his hand in my own. _Please... Please be okay Flippy!__  
_

* * *

As we arrived at the hospital, I waited outside Flippy's room, shaking at the thought of losing him. I don't want him to die... no matter what! I held my necklace tightly in my hand, tears falling down my face.

**Flippy's POV:**

It was all darkness, I could hear voices in the distance. I reached out but something pulled me back, I looked back and saw a person.. who looked exactly like. But his eyes where yellow and his teeth sharp like a knife. **"Y****ou wont wake up." **said the man. My eyes widened and looked at him. "Of course I will!" I declared.

**"Listen kid, only I can help you wake up." **The person said as he walked closer to me. I looked at him and he looked at me. "Why? I can just go towards the voices?" I sighed but the person shook his head. **"It's not that easy, you have to battle through pain now... If I go first, you wont need to feel anything." **grinned the person as he went a head. I looked at him but as soon as I knew I could see everything but I couldn't do anything.

I saw Flaky next to me asleep. I heard a dark chuckle and I tried to take control but I couldn't. _Oi! What are you doing?! _I yelled in my head to him but he ignored me.

**Normal POV:**

The person looked at Flaky and grinned. His grin was menacing and evil. He looked at her body and started to toy with her until she wakes up, then she'll be his. He touched her hair softly until he reached her neck. He was about to grab her neck tightly and strangle her in her sleep, but failed. His hand was shaking and his eyes widened. **"What...?"**

_"You can't hurt the person I care about." _Flippy spoke to Fliqpy in his mind. It was his body after all, even if Fliqpy wanted to harm the girl in front of him... he could not. This made Fliqpy furious! Fliqpy got up out of the bed, ignoring the pain that surged through his body from that car that had hit him and left the hospital room.

Waking up not long after, Flaky looked around and noticed Flippy was gone, the bed sheets wasn't neat and his pillow was behind her head. She got immediately and rushed out the room. She screamed and saw the blood around the corridors, bloody corpses and corpses that were ripped to pieces, nothing left but a pile of guts, bone and flesh. She felt her stomach turn and twist at the sight before her and through up in the corridor.

She shakily got back to her feet and ran to find the exit. But as she went to go find it, the lights started to flicker and she began to panic. She looked around and ran in the opposite direction of the exit, unable to see where she was going. "Flaky!" yelled a voice and Flaky stopped in her tracks and turned to see Flippy. She ran to him and he ran to her, crying Flaky wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him to her. Flippy stroked her hair whispering to her. "Shh... Shh... Everything is going to be okay..."

Flaky relaxed into his arms and felt something sharp against her... no it was against her, it was in her. She shook and looked up at Flippy. His eyes bright yellow and his teeth sharp... He was covered in blood and he was laughing like a maniac. Flaky winced and gasped feeling the knife travel out her body. She moved back suddenly as the blood dripped down her clothes. "Fl-Flippy...?" she stuttered looking at the man before her.

**Flaky's POV:**

It hurts...A LOT! I looked at Flippy who was laughing and I started to run, the blood gushing down my back was unbearable. I'm glad he didn't hit anywhere vital or I would have been in deep shit. I continued to run and run but no matter what, I could only think of Flippy and why he was doing this... I tried opening the exit door but just wouldn't open, the place was in lock down and I know I was going to be killed.

I looked around for somewhere to hide and it hit me. If I hid in the janitor's closet he would surely find me, if I hide in the rooms... he would find me but I knew that Flippy was claustrophobic so I decided to hide in the air ducts. I sighed and remained where I was as a I started to cry, covering my mouth. Why was he acting like this? Why did he kill these people? Why does he want to kill me?

I heard the foot steps in the corridor and I held my breath, I could hear a metal scraping the walls of the hospital and I shook. **"Flaky... come out come out where ever you are..." **yelled Flippy... no that wasn't Flippy...

I slowly climbed through the vent so he wouldn't hear me. as I was about to turn the corner, a knife shot up through the vent and stabbed my hand and I screamed as I heard laughter from him. I quickly got my hand out the knife and crawled through the vent. Soon as I knew it, the vent collapsed and I crashed on to a table, snapping it in half. I groaned and struggled to get up, my body shaking and the tears falling down my cheeks. Hearing the foot steps make their way through the corridor and into the room, I looked up and saw Flippy.

"Flippy... Why?" I choked as I looked up at him. He was grinning at me insanely, like he was a predator ready to pounce. **"Flippy? Don't mistake me for that bitch... I'm Fliqpy... and you're going to die...!" **He yelled at me. My eyes widened and the next minute I knew, everything went black.

* * *

**You guys like? If so Review and follow and favorite! Also if you have any complaints or wanting to know what will happen next, I'll give you a sneak peek of the next chapter as well :D**


End file.
